


Ivy & Viscaria; Nasturtium & Fern

by TheHarleyQueen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Demon! Ben, F/M, Pastel! Ben, Queen! Mal, Victorian Flower Language, fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarleyQueen/pseuds/TheHarleyQueen
Summary: He had milky skin, stretched over bone. His fingernails hardened into claws. His teeth were pointed like the Fae’s. He was humanoid, a second pair of arms sprouting from his sides, near the bottom of his ribcage.Based on a prompt I received.





	Ivy & Viscaria; Nasturtium & Fern

* * *

 

It was different to the Isle of the Lost. Auradon had been beautiful, once. But now, the marble halls of the palace were covered in splashes of blood, and thick grooves were carved out of the walls (sword marks, from the storming of the castle { _and something else- someone else. Claw marks_ }). The throne was made of dragon hide and held together by a moss-coloured magic that sparked and cracked violently.

The Isle of the Lost had always been dirty, been trashed and been _false_ , so when Maleficent sat on the throne { _cheap, dirty couch Mal had found_ } it hadn’t seemed _evil_ , just pathetic. Now, the dirty halls seemed ominous, the slime on the floors echoing caucasian skin, and the fluttering between the walls seemed like it might be hiding a destructive force.

 

The Queen of Auradon brushed through the halls.

 

Her hair was mauve and long, pieces of faerie dust braided in so that she shone with an ethereal light. She wore a black corset, a high neckline of netting rising up from the stiff linen and silk. She wore leather pants and heeled boots, and a purple cloak was settled on her shoulders. Her eyes were unnaturally bright, stolen fae magic rushing through them, making her pupils white and her irises the colour of the throne.

Under the cloak, scaled wings sprouted from her spine, twice the length of her arm span when unfurled. They’d sprouted { _along with her horns_ } shortly after her hundredth birthday when she reached her age of majority. A wicked grin curled across her face, and she looked at the silhouette on the pillars through thick eyelashes.

 

* * *

_“I’m back!”_

 

_Mal stood in a ballgown, wand clasped in her hand. Having just sworn to be good {_ **_how could she be anything else? Because Ben would never be anything else_ ** _}. Her eyes were wide, the wand hissing in her hand {_ **_the grasp of evil_ ** _}. Maleficent was in front of her, looking exactly the same as when she’d cast that curse. A conflict raged inside her {_ **_loyalty to the one who protected her? Or love for the one who saved her?_ ** _}_

 

_“Mal, honey,” her mom’s voice broke through her thoughts, laced with poison {_ **_and a terrible love_ ** _}, “the wand, baby girl. Give me the wand.” And Mal’s jaw clenched as she looked at Evie and Carlos and Jay. Her brother and sisters. She had to protect them._

 

_“On one condition,” she didn't pause to let her mother agree or disagree, choosing to barrel on instead, “Ben lives.”_

 

_Maleficent’s eyes rolled into the back of her head in exasperation, but she nodded._

 

_Mal handed her the Faerie Godmother’s Magick Wand._

 

* * *

 

A demon stood next to Mal.

 

He had milky skin, stretched over bone. His fingernails hardened into claws. His teeth were pointed like the Fae’s. He was humanoid, a second pair of arms sprouting from his sides, near the bottom of his ribcage. He wore no shirt { _it wouldn't have been any use, anyway. His wings, like those of a butterfly, encompassed most of his back_ }. A toga, strapped over his shoulder, protected his dignity. It was sewn of pure silver and dragon fire. A wreath of ivy and viscaria encircled his head. His hair was made of a million loose curls, unbrushed and yet somehow perfect. But his _eyes_.

 

His eyes shouldn't have belonged to a demon. They were _Ben’s_ eyes, deep brown and _real_ and burning with life. They should have died with him but _hadn't_.  And it was terrifying.

 

He stood next to Mal as a protector, and it was apparent { _in every move of every limb, in every breath of the magnificent creature_ } that he would die to protect her. Power flowed through his veins, _all the powers of hell_ giving him the strength of a thousand men and the lifespan of a billion. He was the eternal lover of the Queen, and when she turned to him he brought her in and kisses her, trying to express his thankfulness to just be _alive_ in the force behind his lips.

 

* * *

 

_Maleficent sat on a throne of roses {_ **_weak_ ** _}. The Magick Wand lay on a nearby table, too far for Maleficent to reach it from her throne. Her daughter walked through the shadows, straying on the edges of the Fae Queen’s vision. She ghosted towards the wand, trying to use her magick to conceal her. But Maleficent’s head snapped up._

 

_“Mal, darling. Come into the light. We don't have to hide anymore, sweetheart. We haven't had to for ten years, and we won't have to, ever again.”_

 

_Maleficent’s victory had made her careless, Mal thought as she cautiously approached her mother’s throne. Maleficent took her daughter by the chin and kissed her forehead. It burned a soft Mark on Mal’s forehead {_ **_Glinda had been Fae_ ** _}. Mal smiled and kissed her mother’s hand, the expected sign of gratitude for women of their stature._

 

_“No, mother,” The faeries held eye contact, the tension thick enough to slice with a knife, “You'll never have to hide. Never again.”_

 

_She reached for the wand at the same time as Maleficent._

 

_It slipped past her fingers and into Maleficent’s hand._

 

_And thus started a battle that ran for hours, Maleficent steadily overpowering her daughter, each hurling decades of hate at the other, lightning cracking through the room, steadily echoing in the halls of the palace. Until Mal caught a glimpse of the crown that Ben had worn {_ **_for barely a second_ ** _}, on the day he was struck down. Hung up on her mother’s wall like a trophy {_ **_kept to taunt Mal, day in and day out / “Love has made you weak!”_ ** _}._

 

_She began to recite the chant she’d memorized all those years ago when she’d buried her One True Love._

_  
_ _Gees wat ek versoek_

_Absorbeer op die krag van die dooies_

_Die lewe lui deur ons lug_

_Last dit joune wees_

_The magick in the room began to swirl into itself, a humanoid forming the centre. But it was weak {_ **_it needed the Fae magick- to keep_ ** _}._

 

_The wand exploded._

 

_The world went black._

* * *

 

Evie Amara lay on a silk bed { _wearing a crown- nasturtium and fern_ , painting a boy's nails. The polish was matt and purple, matching the eyeshadow she'd already done { _and the deep red blood on his lips, the human flesh that sometimes stuck between his sharpened teeth_ }. They were listening to Fae music, made with instruments neither had ever heard of. 

They were best friends.

Both prized treasures of the Queen of Auradon, both deathly and beautiful { _in their own ways_ }. They laughed together and cried together and watched movies together while the queen ran the country, but when she walked into the room, they'd curl up against her sides and let her shower them with affection. They'd weave each other flower crowns with secret meanings, and let themselves be perfect and innocent { _and yet willing to kill at the threat of harm_ }.

The weren't perfect. In fact, they were hideous in many ways.

But they were the Queen's lover and best friend, and so they were honoured.


End file.
